


Please

by Marrilyn



Series: Kinks [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, F/F, Kinks, Kinky, Kissing, Sub Rowena MacLeod, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:50:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/pseuds/Marrilyn
Summary: You're more than willing to do anything Rowena asks. All she has to do is say please.





	Please

"Please."

The word was almost magical, falling from her mouth. Delicious. Delicate. A swarm of shivers swept over you, the slowly growing lust filling your veins, hot and achy and ripe with need.

Need for her. For her hands around you, for her mouth on yours, for her fingers inside of you.

For your fingers inside of her.

For her, all of her, for there was nothing you needed more in this world than her.

But first she had to earn it.

Your need, your desire, your lust — it wasn't free.

"Please," Rowena said again, repeated it for the umpteenth time. Her naked body was shivering, trembling under the intensity of the moment. She was panting heavily, as if she'd run for miles and miles to reach you, to plead with you.

Shame it wasn't good enough.

"I don't think you mean it," you said.

Her lower lip popped out in a small pout, and you had to smile. She was adorable.

"I do," she said through ragged breaths.

"Convince me."

_"Please!"_

An involuntary, traitorous moan escaped you. Good god, she was hot!

"Please, make me come," she added.

Your hand rested against her inner thigh, thumb rubbing circles over the soft, delicate flesh. "Why should I?"

"Because—" Rowena gasped "—because you're a good girl."

"And you're not?"

"No. I'm very bad."

Your hand slid upwards, and she flinched, high on anticipation.

"Why should I make you come, then? If you're so bad." You emphasized your words by squeezing her thigh, your nails biting into her skin hard enough to bruise. She let out another gasp. "You've said it yourself, you can't reward behavior like that. Whiners beget whiners and all that."

Rowena swallowed, hard. "Please, have mercy."

You smirked, teasing, mocking. "You think you deserve mercy?"

"N-no, but I've tried, darling. I've tried so hard!"

"Not hard enough."

"Please!"

Hot wetness spilled down your legs. Your pussy pulsated, wanton, needy. Every sound she made made it worse, every little _please_ of hers a new — hotter, harder, stronger — turn on. To think one simple word had that much power over you…

Magic. It was magic, pure and simple.

Rowena MacLeod — every part of her, every feature, every cell and nerve and atom of her delicious, delectable body — was magic.

You leaned forward, pressed your lips to her ear, and whispered, "Try harder."

"What do you want me to do?" she whimpered like a puppy, lips trembling as if she were cold, as if she were terrified to the bone.

The thought made your pussy clench. A rush of heat washed over you, spilling out in another gush of liquid down your thighs.

"Well, that's easy," you said.

You captured her earlobe with your mouth and nibbled gently, eliciting a small moan. You kissed the tender place, then slid your lips down her neck in the form of swift, soft butterfly kisses. Rowena reacted instantly, more moans leaving her mouth, head arching back to give you better access. The same power her words had on you, your kisses, your touch, had on her.

Using your elbows for support, you raised yourself up to look her at her. Writhing, trembling, breathing fast and uneven, heart pounding so hard you could hear it, she was a sight for sore eyes. So beautiful, so mesmerizing, so damn breathtaking you found yourself blinking a few times to make sure she was real. To make sure this — all of this, all of tonight — was real, that it wasn't just a dream you would wake up from anytime now and spend the next few hours lying in bed, cursing yourself for not making it last.

Ir was real.

Rowena was real.

She'd allowed you to see her weak. Allowed you to _make_ her weak. Gave you full power over her; let you do with her as you pleased with no rules, no limits.

Dear Chuck, did it feel good!

You lowered her lips on hers. The kiss was soft, gentle, chaste. A tease more than a genuine kiss.

A taste of what she would have if she did as you asked.

"I want you to beg," you whispered.

Rowena squirmed underneath you. Her eyes found yours, big and wounded, doe-like, a complete contrast to your stern ones. Her lower lip shook as if she were about to cry, then her mouth closed in a firm line, and she swallowed.

For a few moments you just stared at each other. A silent, wordless battle for dominance.

Then she opened her mouth, and you knew you'd won this round.

"Please."

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by OswinTheStrange.


End file.
